ztreasureislefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Merricksdad
RE: CSS Done, hope it works, if it doesn't work as intented send me a message again and I'll try to figure out the problem Henriquegr 16:54, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :It should be working now, I changed first but it didn't worked, then I returned to the same as before, and for some reason it works now, if it don't show for you clear your cache and it will show then. And maybe we will need to change from bottom right to bottom center depending on how the images are displayed over the backgrond, test more and we can do some adjustments if needed. Henriquegr 18:36, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::All done, even throw out some extras, for Limited Edition (.CellBackgroundLimitedItem) and Quest Item (.CellBackgroundQuestItem ...although I never saw this used in game maybe it'll be useful). I don't know from where the trade in image is so I couldn't get a higher resolution image. if you need anything more don't hesitate to ask, I'll be glad to help. Henriquegr 18:39, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :Only admins can delete or move files, if you want to get an image deleted edit it and type it'll put the image into the candidates for deletion and then an admin can take care of it if it's necessary (talking about this I've put some delete tags when I wasn't an admin, now I think I'll have to delete them =P). :As for the unreleased content and all, I think it's incredible how FarmVillers can get them I have some coding abilities and even so I hardly get as much information from farmville than they get, but for Treasure I use two files, I have a brief description for them here User_blog:Henriquegr/Game_Settings_and_Images right now I don't know what is the current version, I must go and get it, but you can see it using developer tools in Google Chrome and resource tracking or the about:cache page. There are lots of unreleased content in Treasure Isle, there are at least some I got, but mostly it is unused in the game and probably will never be used and they are in the code for quite some time, but there are some that will probably be used soon (including some animals for rewardville), but I normally can only get them after they are on the game code and it normally is after launch. Henriquegr 19:08, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Done, I think it should work now, I wonder what we'll see after this is done, thanks for all the time you're spending here =] Henriquegr 15:31, February 1, 2011 (UTC) :This is just weird but when I'm logged I can't see the gifts page as intended anymore, although when I'm not logged I can see it perfectly, I'm having the same problem in other wiki where I was trying to edit the css. No matter how many times I clear the cache or refresh the page it's always the same until I edit my personal css page, them I can see it too, I'm about to get crazy with this... Henriquegr 21:04, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Serious I'm getting really crazy here lol, I can see the page perfectly on IE, but not on Chrome or Firefox, only when I'm not logged it show everything... anyway wikia has annoyed me in the early edits with images, I might just let some time pass and it will be okay (I uploaded new versions of a file 5 times before they showed the image correctly a week after =P). ::On another note, I saw the templates for the treasures the other day and they are really good, hope we can have them up soon. Henriquegr 22:36, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Admin? Do you want to be admin here? You are a great contributor and know how to handle more advanced features, I think you would be a great admin. =] Henriquegr 10:16, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :Granted you admin rights, congrats! You can now edit MediaWiki pages, delete pages and files and move files, I think that sums it up, you have some more rights too but I think these are the most important for now, fell free to edit the admin page and include yourself there if you want. Henriquegr 13:46, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :PS: If you can't do these things leave me a message, It's the first time I gave someone admin rights, hope I've done it right =P Images/Automation Oh, I think it's far worse than you think.... I created some C codes to generate the templates and pages for me based on the names and descriptions that I pulled directly from the game codes, I've been using almost the naming scheme you proposed, only I use the spaces so I don't need to edit the code of the game. Probably most collections after some place in Asia may be named with space, this include mostly the limited edition and Atlantis treasures overall, my earliest additions also may not carry the entire collection name, as that time I wasn't really familiarized with the wiki and it's naming conventions (that no one explained anyway, even I didn't took my time to write a style guide or something like that...). Anyway, I was thinking about mass renaming for some time, but it sure would take some time, but I still prefer renaming over duplication and then deletion of old files. Henriquegr 22:56, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Well I think we should go with the naming as described on the clinic page, let's just make sure not to kill the entire site (although I think that's what we will do lol) If we move and keep the redirects it won't kill the current pages, but it will leave the redirects and I don't really think it will be good later. If we kill redirects then we kill the existing content. :I think we might just duplicate everything, it won't be good but at least I have half the images here and can quickly rename and upload all of them, the work later will be deleting everything that was used before so I think we will need new categories to hold the new and existing files that work, and the first step would be changing categories on the existing images that work. I would then upload all duplicates with the new naming and we apply the new templates, after this we work on deleting the images from the old category little by little. Henriquegr 23:52, February 8, 2011 (UTC) There is a section on the Special Pages called Wiki data and tools you might find what you want there somewhere. Sorry but I won't be able to help you much in this, I'm not really an advanced user, only the simpler aspects... Henriquegr 00:24, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Inactivity Sorry for abandoning you here. I'm quite busy now I won't be able to do much editing in the coming days, I'll probably be fully active again in one or two weeks. Henriquegr 12:06, February 15, 2011 (UTC) About Radio Tower Hello I'm a Treasure isle's player and I'm playing on Radio Tower. I take png of stages 1 and 2, but I saw that you working on Radio Tower's page (sorry, I'm french and my English isn't good). So, I want to know if I can work on this page too, in same times of you. Thank you for your answer. Nywox 15:42, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Nywox About png files Hello, Thanks for your answer. About image's quality, I try to find swf files by using "cacheviewer" program, but it's very difficult to find new flash-player animation (like Ice observatory, Golden Jaguar and Radio tower). So, I do a screen shot and I work on Photoshop to ameliorate image's quality. It's better than I do actually. I often look on cacheviewer to see if new flash-player applications are present (I expect I am clear). Bye Nywox 09:55, February 20, 2011 (UTC)Nywox Poseidon relic Hello, There is a probem in the part "upgrade". Images are cut (stages 2 and 4). It's to complicate for me to arrange that. Bye Nywox 14:14, February 21, 2011 (UTC)Nywox Tiki Keys I started playing Treasure Isle for a while after not playing. I had so much stuff in my backpack I deleted what I could. Now I want to go back to Tiki Kings resort and I need Tiki keys. Do you know where I find them? 03:50, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I too haven't played much at all lately, but I suspect if you do not have the tiki totem to collect keys from, you can no longer get it either. Seems like you had to fill one of those collect 3 things menus and then build the tiki totem. Then the totem was collectible once per day for a key. If it was in your inventory and you deleted it, then I think its gone. You might try asking zynga though. They might give it back. Merricksdad 13:28, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Merricksdad, I work for a company that encourage the Economy of Nunavik's Inuits of Canada. We really like the icon of the DogSled that you publish on the wall. We want to know if we can use this image on our new web site if no, can we purchase it ? Thanks in advance ! Steph steph82@hotmail.com